


How Far Until We Fall

by AlexRylie



Series: The Dhampir Chronicles [1]
Category: Vampyr (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-06-26 17:38:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15668040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexRylie/pseuds/AlexRylie
Summary: FROM THE TEXTS OF THE LATE FATHER MATTEX:"Conceived by vampire and human, ripped out of the womb come time, the Dhampir is the unholy offspring of life and death itself."The ones of old knowledge warn of these monstrosities, how they possess inconceivable strength as well as a mentality that defies what we can doctrine.  How can they exist within our plane? No matter, they do not seem to be bothered to meddle in our affairs, despite the tendency to intervene should it be convenient.It seems to be in their very being to defy what we expect. Is it due to their bastard origins? A sense of rebellion? It is hard to distinguish anything from their actions. How can one being strive to understand them?Dhampir are also secretive by reputation as well, to be expected. They do not wish to be discovered for what they are, swine as the old ones would spit out, which is perhaps why they are effortless at hiding in plain sight. Those that we are aware of can consume mortal bounties without ill effects, perceive immortal beings such as the Ekon in a brisk manner...much more as well. One weakness they do not share with their blood kin is rather astounding....they can traverse without fear of harm into the daylight."





	1. Blood Bourne [Prologue]

**                            Prologue  
** _**            Blood Bourne ** _

**OCTOBER 31st, 1891**

**Cathedral of Santa Eulalia  
Barcelona, Spain**

The streets of Barcelona were silent as the portal of the grand Cathedral tried to restrain the screams of utter agony from escaping into the night. 

To no avail. 

This was the first night of the Day of the Dead, the holiday of remembrance, spirit welcoming and whatnot. Most were cleaning their tables of a meal, some were taking vigil in the graveyard. 

None were anticipating the birth of an abomination.

How could the unsuspecting masses know? The terror that might descend upon them, striking down towards their neck? This was not a night for such to be birthed. 

Or was it?

A young woman shrieked with all that she had to give as nuns began to pray near her head, altar boys holding down the woman-barely- as her bulging womb began to rip apart.

The priest, Father Tonias, clutched his wooden crucifix in his calloused hands as he could do nothing but watch the events unfold.

Seconds, minutes then an hour unfulred and with it the monster clawing for freedom took its first breath in the world. Nuns took it away from its mother's womb and proceeded to bath it in holy water, to which when it did not burn at first touch, was found to be a girl.

It was the final night for the new mother in this mortal plane of life, as she could not survive such an event for long, but for all her trials and tribulations, she held on to meet her child.

The nuns were merciful to her as she soon cradled her newborn daughter in her arms, still lying down on a stone slab. A minute or two passed as mother and daughter bonded, one's heart beginning to slow in its pace.

"Alessandria Jol'vora. _Debes augantar*._ "

 The words were heard by those present with the priest bowing his heads in prayer for the soul of Danllrea Jol'vora. 

Alessandria was branded with her mothers last words later in her childhood, for they would become a foundation to which she stood for everything. 

_You must endure._

Taken in by that same cathedral, Alessandria was of a quick mind and a sharp tounge as she grew, often punished by the nuns and priests. She became very proficent in fighting with equal marks in her academics, however this isn't an adaquate summary of her or the events in which led Alessandria Jol'vora to her fate.

This is not a story for the faint of heart and you read of your own will, nothing here shall compel you to do so. 

Now that you have been warned, read on. 

 

 

 


	2. Young Blood [Chapter One]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What do you mean I actually have a plot?!" -Alex Rylie
> 
> Or Alessandria begins her adventures....?

.                    ** _Chapter One_**

             ** _Young Blood_**

** Barcelona, Spain **

** _Fall of 1904_ **

 Time has worn on.

Spain thrived, trade preserved, and the season of Autumn begins its return once more as the people of the city rejoiced in refuge from the searing heat. 

Cathedral bells rang out over the rooftops, piercing through the silent streets, announcing the approaching dawn. A long standing tradition that not many enjoyed, a necessity nonetheless to begin the tasks of a new day. 

With this, two souls made haste through the maze of paths, striving to best the other no doubt. Coat ends fluttering in their wake they halted briskly at a street corner, panting, breathless. 

" _Por Dios!_ " 

A chuckle was the reply to the exclamation, before they both lowered the cloths from where they had masked their faces, one male the other female. 

"I don't know why you even bother trying to out run me, Angel, you always lose."

The girl spoke in fluent English, words barely clipped by her lilting accent much to the chagrin of those that know her. She had  _el español_ as her native tongue, yet refused to speak it more than a few sparse words scattered in a conversation. Angel did not mind, with concern and curiosity lazing his next words however, 

_"¿Estás haciendo algo?"_

Brow raised, his companion met his gaze with a quick remark, "Me? No, _por dios_ , how could you ever think  _I_ was up to anything nefarious?"  
  
"Alessandria...." Angel attempted to sway the girl, but she was quick to stop him from continuing on.   
  
"I'll tell you later, Angel, I swear, but we should be returning to the Cathedral before  _Padre_ Tonias sends the entire Brotherhood for us." 

" _Si, vamos a ir._ "

The two resumed their commute to the looming structure they called home...

 _-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- **-**_ **-|--**

The daylight hours passed quickly, all manner of souls passing through the grand Cathedral portal. 

With dusk, the regular occupants of the night rose, with one in particular currently having a rather heated argument with Father Tonias. 

"I don't care how old it is, it needs to be killed before it can become too powerful!" 

Father Tonias was a patient man, to an extent, but he refused to listen to the tall stranger rampaging about his ward. 

"Tonias, that _creature_ is a monster, who'll not hesitate to rip your heart from your chest." 

Fury igniting in his chest, the Father turned to the other man, "Is that not what you are as well? You've killed many of my flock, without a slight hint of remorse, with the audacity to enter this sacred place as if it were no better than a tavern or a whore's parted legs!" 

Sharp fangs flashed, caught in the soft light of the lit candles glinting with dark promise. 

"You should stop while you're ahead, Tonias. Where is the she-devil?" 

The locked door of the office splintered and exploded open as another man, with a panting altar boy trailing on his heels, rushed inside. 

_"Padre! El joven se ha ido!"_

Shock was evident, but the stranger did not understand, barking out, "English?!" for clarification.  

Father Tonias didn't spare him a glance as he spoke to the newcomer, 

" _¿Qué quieres decir con que se fue?"_

It seemed that the Dhampir was spared from meeting this man, who would no doubt be eager to take her head from her shoulders. 

 _-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- **-**_ **-|--**

"You the Dhampir?" 

Alessandria stood warily under the scrutinizing gaze of the older woman, who didn't offer any hint to whether she cared about the outcome of this meeting either way it was chosen to end. Alessandria was oddly inspired by this woman, with how tall she stood among the men who had joined her here- weapons strapped to her frame to fight creatures of the night. Odd, but not completely surprising to Alessandria.

"Yes. Are you Jona?"

A stiff nod was the only answer the Dhampir got, Jona circling the young woman with a critical eye. How easy it was to feel like fallen prey to a vulture, but Alessandria wasn't one to be frightened.

"How old are ya?"

Jona was behind her now, which did not sit well with Alessandria. Every instinct she possessed told her to keep Jona to her front, but if the Dhampir wanted to leave Barcelona...she'd have to comply with this woman.

"Thirteen."

It was no doubt a shock to the others of this ragged group, with Alessandria looking far older than she was thanks to the vampire blood coursing through her veins.

"Ya fight?" Jona asks, still behind her. 

"Yes." Alessandria had spent most of her years alive being taught the art of combat with a wide range of weapons. In fact, the Dhampir had a short sword at her hip tucked neatly against the fabric of her coat, the same coat that hid the kurki blade buckled around her thigh. Mostly due to her own preference had she only taken these with her when she had escaped the confining Cathedral walls, common sense with her no matter how desperate she desired to be rid of her prison. 

"Ya go kill th' leech in th' grav'yard, if ya wanna join us." 

Leech? A vampire was in the cemetery? 

Alessandria's human heritage demanded she avoid any blood sucker, self preservation would dictate her to be a coward for the sake of saving her own skin. However, the darker taint that she possessed...promise of blood shed lured her far better than any siren's song. A melody of violent consequence. 

With a deep sigh, Alessandria straightened her shoulders and told the huntress flatly, 

"Deal." 

 

 

TRANSLATION CODEX:

 _Por Dios_ [My god]

 _el español_ [Spanish]

 _¿Estás haciendo algo?_ [Are you up to something?]

 _Padre_ [father]

 _Si, vamos a ir_ [yes, let's get going]

El joven se ha ido [The young one is gone!]

¿Qué quieres decir con que se fue? [What do you mean she's gone?]

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was not expecting to already have a couple of kudos an hour after posting the first chapter. Thank you for making my day!  
> Also, the translations have the chance of not being accurate. Feel free to correct me, the only Spanish speakers I know can't write it. Just my luck, right?


	3. Young Blood pt.2 [Chapter Two]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To which we continue off where chapter one left off.

**.             Chapter Two**

**Young Blood pt.2**

Quiet footsteps rivaled the harsh pounding of Alessandria's heart as she neared the humble entrance to the Montjuïc cemetery. The hill she had to climb wasn't the reason for such, but nerves began to settle within the Dhampir. It wasn't that she was about to face down a bloodsucker with only glorified knives, but the promise of a death by her hands should she succeed in this encounter...it was worryingly intoxicating. 

It had already somewhat occurred to Alessandria that it wasn't uncommon for Dhampirs to enjoy bloodshed no matter if it was by their hand or not. Was she to become such? So despicable in her own mind and mannerisms that she would be the next creature to die by a Hunter. 

If Alessandria kept that mentally she would drive herself mad before even crossing the threshold onto the hallowed grounds.

  _-=-=-=-=-=-=-_ **\--|--**

Dawn was a few hours away still, but the Dhampir had to hurry if she wanted to be away from Barcelona and the clutches of the Cathedral. 

Increasing her pace to a jog, Alessandria ventured towards one of the distant spires. A crypt was a common place to find a nesting vampire, empty for the most part and hardly disturbed by anyone- at least that was what she could recall of her lessons in between jabs and hits while sparring. 

_Vampires are naturally afraid of sunlight, so would be prepared hours before to sleep until sunset- someplace that is quiet, easier to get into then out of._

How appropriate that her recollection would sound just like her mentor, Antonio. He would be one of the only ones she was going to miss about the Cathedral. 

Approaching one of the off white stone crypts, Alessandria sighs as she reaches the door. Pulling her short sword from it's sheath and pulling the cast iron door open with all her strength, Alessandria's next view was a face full of dirt and grass. What-?

"You don't smell like a hunter."

Lilting words from above her head startled the young girl, the vampire no doubt standing by her head. 

Fingers dug into her scalp, fisting some of her hair and yanking back with a painful force, 

"No bite marks. Not an Ekon then, hmm..." 

Alessandria wasn't going to lie down and wait while the leech figured out what the Hell she was. 

Adrenaline set her blood aflame, searing heat numbing her head as her world tilted into blackness- no, grey, before sharp clarity became all Alessandria had. 

Blunt nails clawing at an ankle, the leech hisses in surprise before moving back, grip on her hair gone, 

"You wish to die here?" 

It wasn't a question, believe it or not. Merely a rhetorical comment. The vampire- Ekon, if Alessandria had to guess- was confident that it was going to win. 

Pulling her knees underneath her stomach, the Dhampir was quick to rise in a swift movement, surprise briefly flitting through her before it vanished. 

Brow raised at the girl before it, the Ekon shrugged before drawing its blade and lunging. 

Heat unfurling underneath her skin, Alessandria jumped into combat with the Ekon without a second of hesitation.

  _-=-=-=-=-=-=-_ **\--|--**

Alessandria kept her hand fisted around the Ekon's throat from behind, using a considerable amount of strength that could only come from adrenaline to keep it still. 

"Don't- stop-no!" 

Parting her lips into a feral snarl, sharp incisors in place of fangs, Alessandria descended on her prey.

 _-=-=-=-=-=-=-_ **\--|--**

 Dark essence filled her very soul, cooling the heat from before into a raw ache that had her latching her mouth more firmly to her prey as she fed, in hopes for relief. 

Tangible, sweet, mellow life pulsed in her throat- a pleased growl forming at the taste. Lungs burning for air, hands beginning to ache from being clenched so tightly for so long. 

How long had it been? Had she been drinking for a while now? Who knew and for the moment she didn't care. 

Screams no longer rang in her ears, quiet now taking its place. Had her prey given up fighting? No matter, she continued. 

Sucking harshly, to no avail as her prey was drained dry, she ripped her teeth away from skin in a harsh movement. Her prey's throat was mangled, showing bone, face shriveled in death rather then un-life.

Droplets of blood escaped down her chin, little warmth in the dark trails left behind. 

With a final look at her prey, the Dhampir turned and left the cemetery grounds as the Heavens opened up and washed away all traces of her sins from her skin. 

 _-=-=-=-=-=-=-_ **\--|--**

Alessandria approached Jona once more, back straight, soaked to the bone from the downpour, not appearing effected however. 

"It's done, Jona." 

The woman looked over the Dhampir with a keen eye, understanding what had occurred somehow with the vampire. The young girl of thirteen seemed much healthier than when she had left, confidence and grace excluding from her posture. This Dhampir was powerful, and Jona would be damned if she left such a creature out for the vultures. 

"Ver' well. Welcom' to th' Venators." 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Venators: Latin for "Hunters"  
> Dhampir is pronounced "Damn-fear"  
> Jona is pronounced "Join-ah"


	4. Heaven Knows [Chapter Three]

**Chapter Three**

**_Heaven Knows_**

Days turned into weeks as Alessandria integrated into the Venators, learning how to hunt far better than what the Cathedral likely deemed satisfactory. 

Alessandria grew stronger in this time, both in mind and body, which was also in part thanks to her intake of Ekon blood. How could she have forgotten the most vital part of being a Dhampir?  _Not becoming the creature you are sworn to defend against._ It was enough to make the girl tempted to hit her head repeatedly on a wall. It was painfully obvious that the blood fueled whatever Dhampir abilities Alessandria was born with, but the mentality- no, the  _lack_ of clear thinking was hard to come to terms with. 

It wasn't that her thoughts were scattered, no, there was only stillness in her mind. How cold she felt when the rush subsided, hunched over in her seat with Jona watching her carefully, knife twirling between her slender fingers with a nervous ease. No more, Alessandria swore to herself and Jona- vowing to train alongside the other Venators without the added edge of vampire blood warming her skin. It would not be easy, that was for sure. 

Now, nearly two months into her apprenticeship at the Catoron estate (the home of the hunters) Alessandria was being pulled away from her rotation with another novice by Jona herself.

"I hav' a task for ya, 'Dria."

Not given enough to time question the woman, Jona introduced the Dhampir to another girl, seemingly about her own age that stood warily at a bookcase. Blonde wavy hair hung loosely around her heart shaped face and drifted into a pair of aquamarine eyes that hardly strayed from Alessandria's own golden gaze. 

"'Dria, thi' is-" Jona begins in her heavy accent, but the other girl cut in swiftly.

"Andromeda Everworth." 

All but spitting out her surname the girl-Andromeda- turned towards the bookcase, clearly expressing her disinterest in this conversation. 

"Ya will be showin' her th' ropes 'round here, 'Dria." 

Alessandria was confident that if the girl had whirled around any faster she'd have broken her own neck. 

" _No._ " 

It was hissed with barely concealed fury, as if the prospect of being guided at all was a horrible insult. Was it really so terrible? Or was it Alessandria herself that was the issue? Not that it would be a first, many had refused to even enter the Cathedral with her being kept inside.

With this girl though, something stirred in Alessandria. She was well aware of why a Dhampir would join a group of hunters, but a human girl that didn't seem capable of lifting a few pounds-much less a weapon- awoke curiosity in the Dhampir. There had to be a reason to Andromeda being here and Alessandria was determined to find out. 

  _-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-_ **\--|--**

Andromeda wasn't easy to talk to. 

Cold, rude and sarcastic was what she presented to others, a mask of indifference fixed firmly on her features. Many of the other novices called her rude names behind her back, just loud enough for Alessandria to catch from a distance. If the blonde heard, she didn't show it. Which did impress the Dhampir, because the insulting titles weren't directed at her and yet they still stroked her anger.

 It wasn't until a month or so had passed that Andromeda and Alessandria finally shared more than a few words at a time. 

_-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-_ **\--|--**

Metal clashing, panting breaths, jeered curses were what greeted the Dhampir as she entered the training room in the early dawn hours. Of course, Alessandria being naturally inclined to enjoy the night wasn't the first one awake- a handful of Venators and novices respectfully were already sparing in the sunlight. 

Jona was among those and greeted her apprentice with a small yawn that was quickly smothered by her hand. 

"Long night, Jona?" Alessandria asked curiously. From what she had observed, Jona slept as much as she could- which meant that she was rarely ever truly tired. Hell, Alessandria had caught the older woman leaning against a bookcase fast asleep more than once. 

"Ya. Go get 'Meda her'." 

_-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-_ **\--|--**

Andromeda and Alessandria followed quietly behind Jona as she led them down to one of the lower levels of the estate.

The estate was old and in dire need of in depth repairs the farther down they traveled, having been built a century or so ago, being added on to over the years to sustain the once massive growth of the Venators. Now that there wasn't as many in their numbers, the lower levels didn't see much use.

****** **

Or so the other Venators said.

****** **

Jona didn't falter in her pace down the stairs, sure in her footing as Andromeda and Alessandria held onto the railing to keep from tumbling down the uneven wooden steps.

****** **

"Ya two haven't been getting' along I hear." Jona speaks up, words butchered by her thick accent, nonetheless understandable. Andromeda and the Dhampir didn't spare the other a glance, but could tell the other had stiffened slightly by the implications that could impose on them. The Venators prided themselves on 'unity' and 'harmony' , so the two young girls not being able to speak more than a few words with each other at a time was not going to go unaddressed.

****** **

"Ya aren't th' first to be a' odds wit' anoth' Venator, ya know. I was to' once."

****** **

"Really?" Andromdea questions surprised.

****** **

"Ya."

****** **

"What happened to change that?" ** ** **  
******

Jona offers us both a smirk over her shoulder as we reach the bottom of the stairs, a mass empty hall greeting us. A few braizers were lit, filling about half of the chamber with an orange glow, reflecting off the few sparse weapons that hung on the walls.  ******  
** ** **

One of the Venators, a wiry man who hardly ever spoke unless necessary -Carl Eldritch if Alessandria recalled correctly- stood waiting for them in the center of the hall. Two wooden bo staffs were at his feet, and the Dhampir did not like the amusement in Carl's features. Did Jona want them to beat the other into co-existing? Not that she minded actually, she was fed up with Andromeda's stuck up attitude.

Jona took one of the staffs from Carl and handed it to Alessandria, while Carl gave the other to Andromeda- guiding them towards the other end of the room where four posts embedded in pots with thick strands of rope tied between them to form...a square....

-=-=-=-=-=---|--

Alessandria didn't hesitate to attack Andromeda. 

It seemed almost second nature to her by this point to go on the immediate offense, using her quick wit and agility to pin her opponent to the ground. It had worked on several of the other novices, many voicing their complaints that she was cheating somehow, someway. She hadn't spared with another novice for an entire month, which not entirely bad (she understood how it might seem like it was unfair given her long years of combat already) Alessandria was tiring of being shown the ground by the older Venators. Andromeda would be an easy win. 

Or so the Dhampir thought. 

Andromeda matched her step by step, not giving even an inch up for the Dhampir to land a solid hit. It was completely amazing that a human would be able to keep up with a half-vampire, but Alessandria didn't dwell on that- knowing that the other girl would slip up soon enough. 

She didn't. 

Confidence fueling her footing, Alessandria went to strike at Andromeda's right shoulder, which seemed an easy hit, but was stopped with Andromeda smacking the side of her open palm to the Dhampir's thorat. Clutching her throat, harsh breaths in, Alessandria met the ground as Andromeda shoved her down, bo staff clattering at her side. Shock radiated from both parties that time, neither expecting that to actually happen.

 Or in Andromeda's case,  _actually work._

Alessandria didn't hesitate to do a kip-up, leaving her staff where it had fallen, fists up in a defensive position. 

World awash in an eerie grey, hearing dampening to the point where the Dhampir couldn't hear Jona and Carl trying to order her to back off. 

_Hypocrites,_ Alessandria noted with a dull fury underlying her inner thoughts,  _forcing us here to fight then demanding that I stop- you want us to settle our differences then let us do that with her blood on my knuckles._

Andromeda had raised her staff into position, preparing to strike- Alessandria wouldn't stand for an unfair fight in that regard, with her not baring a weapon as well. 

When Andromeda lunged forward, intent on striking the Dhampir in her upper body, it was swiftly dodged- and with a firm grasp on the staff right above Andromeda's fist, a harsh tug and a well placed foot the blonde girl went sideways onto the floor. A soft cry, not truly of pain- more of suprise- came from the girl as she landed on her shoulder.

Tossing away the staff, Alessandria reached for Andromeda. Turning her onto her back by gripping her upper arm, the Dhampir squatted above the blonde and proceeded to break her nose and give her what no doubt be a painful black eye. 

And Alessandria would have done more had Jona not then stabbed the Dhampir's shoulder and succeed in chocking her into unconsciousness.

What frightened the other three present is that Alessandria wouldn't regret it. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fight scenes. Ugh. Just one of the many banes of my existence. Sorry for taking so freaking long to update this, just could not get it down right and I had to deal with one to many plot bunnies running rampant in my head. Hence why my other VAMPYR fic "Dusk Never Ending" exists in the first place.


End file.
